


Verified

by OwlParrot



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Day 2, Instagram, M/M, OtaYuri Week 2017, Social Media, aesthetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 02:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9857687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwlParrot/pseuds/OwlParrot
Summary: Yuri struggles to get his new Instagram verified.orYuri has a certain aesthetic to stick to





	

Yuri threw down his phone in anger.  “I don’t get it.  Why is my instagram still not verified?” he shouted.

Yuuri and Viktor glanced over.  “Have you contacted Instagram yet?” Yuuri asked.

“Yeah, they said they can’t do anything about it,” Yuri responded.  “They claim they can only verify an account if it looks ‘legitimate.’  I only post pictures of myself and my cat, how much more legitimate can you get?  It’s my face for God’s sake.  All Beka posts are pictures of his bike and even he’s verified.”

“To be honest, Yuri, your instagram looks like the hundreds of your Yuri’s Angels’ fan pages,” Mila remarked.

“It also doesn’t help that your name is @YuriPlicatsky,” Yuuri muttered.

“It wasn’t my first choice,” Yuri retorted.  “After my account got hacked last month I had to pick a new name and all of the obvious ones were taken.  I couldn’t use @YuriPlisetsky, @yuriplisetsky, or any other variation of capitalization.  Also already used were @IceTigerofRussia and @RussianFairy.”

“Have you tried @RussianPunk?”  Yuuri asked.

“Taken,” Yuri muttered.

“@Yurochka?” Mila suggested.

“Taken.  And any combination of Yurochka and my last name,” Yuri grumbled.

“What about @KittenPliestsky?”  Viktor suggested.

“It’s already been taken.  Every version of my name that you can think of and more have been used,”  Yuri whined. “Don’t even get me started on all of the names involving Beka that I couldn’t use.  Someone has already used @BekasBea.  No one else fits that description but me, how are they allowed to use it?  I even tried to suck it up and use @YurioPlisetsky, but that was also taken.  I tried everything and the only thing available was @YuriPlicatsky.”

“Maybe you just have to take a couple of  pictures with someone famous,” Viktor supplied.  “Have them tag you and then maybe Instagram will verify you.”

“We could help if you like,” Yuuri suggested holding out his phone.

“I am a GPF gold medalist.  I do not need your help!”  Yuri yelled, storming out.

Later that week during their Skype call Yuri couldn’t help but sigh.

“What’s wrong Yura?”  Beka asked.

“Instagram still hasn’t verified me” Yuri responded.  

“Did you try Viktor’s suggestion?”

“No!  I don’t need their help.  They would just ruin my aesthetic.”

“Then you probably wouldn’t want me to post and tag a picture of the two of us.”

“What!  Why not?”  

“Well wouldn’t it ruin your ‘aesthetic?’  Isn’t most of your instagram just you and принцесса?”

“Beka!  You are my aesthetic.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always loved and appreciated. Thanks for reading.


End file.
